


With my body, I thee worship

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think this belongs here! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With my body, I thee worship




End file.
